


my lips aren't that cheap

by Spring_Daydream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, alcohol use, inspired from the last gose episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: This one time when Jihoon doesn’t stop Soonyoung from getting drunk.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	my lips aren't that cheap

Maybe drinking rice wine at noon was not a good idea. The air in the car was getting stuffy but the car fortunately soon reached the lodging and as he opened the door, the cold air helped his tipsy self to sober up a little. Soonyoung planned to go inside and just lie down until the rest of them arrive there, but soon enough he was drawn in by the call of the karaoke room so when he felt better he joined the other, happily singing and drinking beer. He was busy queuing the next song when the other went to wander in the lodging, leaving him and Jihoon alone in the room. He felt Jihoon gently putting his hand on his thigh, rubbing it a few times before asking,

“Babe you’re okay? If you feel bad go rest upstairs until the other come back” 

The faint worry in Jihoon’s eyes made him swoon, he smiled in return before laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders, sighing as he felt him pat his head. It kinda feels good.

“Don’t worry I think I sobered up Hoonie I’m okay now” The younger was not satisfied but hummed in response, he looked around and saw the beginning of an accumulating pile of beer car on the side.

“Knowing them this will end in an alcohol party by the end of the night…” The older was laughing saying it was the main goal of a MT. Jihoon let his mind wander a bit enjoying the older’s presence before suddenly being ticked off by a sudden realization. 

“You won’t be kissing all the members when you will be drunk tonight I hope?” Jihoon joking said while cupping his boyfriend’s chin to make him meet their eyes, Soonyoung was quick to defend himself from his boyfriend’s teasing,

“What do you mean all the members ? I mean I only do this to our members, but I don’t do lips-to lips kiss to them anymore! My lips aren’t that cheap you know ! They deserved the best only” he said as he pointed his own lips that were now forming a pout, Jihoon raised his eyebrow, not without a smirk, before gently pinching Soonyoung’s pout,

“Ohhh is that so? And whose lips are those adorable lips kissing tonight then ?” The younger teased, getting more amused as he saw the choreographer’s face getting redder,

“Yours only ! My lips are yours Hoonie!” Soonyoung’s honest answer made Jihoon smile and not without a pleased nod. That’s right, Soonyoung’s lips, his Boyfriend’s lips are his and his only. He let go of the other’s lips and standing up from the sofa before adding with a smirk,

“Ah really then I can’t wait to see you drunk tonight”

“Jihoon !”

If that the case Jihoon has _no reason_ to stop him from drinking.

And true to his word, he didn’t stop him from getting more drunk, Jihoon felt his smile getting wilder as he saw the other drink with no restrain. Jihoon enjoyed the view, from his cute frown to his loud grunt his boyfriend let go at each gulp of alcohol entering his body. Jihoon looked at him with an amused look as he got more loud and touchy with each member, proclaiming his love to them and how proud he is to how far they become. Soon Soonyoung was kissing each of them but stopping a few centimeters to pay an extra amount of concentration to kiss everywhere but on their lips. Jihoon laughed at his dedication. Jihoon saw him getting dragged by Seokmin, claiming that they need to sing this specific song that seems to fit the mood upstairs. He sipped his cup of coke as he saw Soonyoung tripping a few times from being rushed before leaving the room. 

“Well, that was cute” He heard Seungcheol said and Jihoon only move his head to encourage him to continue, “he tried to kiss everyone, but he saved yours for last before unfortunately getting dragged away. Your lover kissed everyone but you, don’t get sad Hoonie” he said sarcastically with a fake sob.

Jihoon only shrug knowing that he can get kisses every time he asks Soonyoung, he could live from not having one now “No worries I have my ways” 

As they joined the other in the main room, they were already partying and Seungcheol was quick to join the other jumping and singing with the others. Jihoon was quick to notice his boyfriend slowly draining out of energy, he watched with amusement soonyoung taking a few rests before joining with enthusiasm again the members. Watching the room with all the members having fun, just enjoying their life make his heart warm. Seventeen is really his home. Their home to all of them.

At the end of the night he was told that Soonyoung was asking him in one of the room upstairs as the other were preparing themselves to go to sleep. He grabbed a bottle of water before going upstairs, there he spotted him in a dimmed room, spacing out and staring at nothing, and as soon as the other noticed him he made some grabby hands before patting the space next to him, Jihoon joined him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He let the older lace his arms around his waist, sinking his head against his abs before lifting his head to meet his eyes to finally lay his head on the younger torso. His eyes now glassy and were screaming for sleep. 

“Don’t sleep now, drink this bottle to sober up a bit before going to sleep, or you’re going to regret it tomorrow Soonie”, he said as he smothered the other’s hair as he watched the other drink the water, when he was done he let, with a giggle, Soonyoung sprawling himself on top of him before rearranging themselves so they could be comfortable. 

“It was so fun Jihoonie, we should do this more often” The older said as he traced random figures on Jihoon’s torso “Everyone was enjoying it, all laughing and playing around”, Jihoon let a soft hum as he nodded “soon I hope”, as he hoped to make the other sleep Soonyoung suddenly raised his head to face the other with a loud “oh!” before kissing Jihoon. It was messy and needy but Jihoon found himself kissing him back. He felt himself smile into the kiss, he enjoyed the feeling of engulfing Soonyoung with soft kisses, Soonyoung drop a few pecks on his lips before saying, 

“Only yours” Jihoon chuckled before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s plump lips,

“Only mine”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my last work (r̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶ ̶v̶o̶m̶i̶t̶) for 2020 ! I can't wait for next week's TTT this week episode was so healing, I'm so glad to see them just enjoy themselves ;-; Hope you have a great week and stay healthy ❤


End file.
